happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/Dire Liberty Previews!
Or...some of them. I've been busy with lots of drawings and fanfics, among other things, and I found these! Just stashed away with some old documents! Anyways, until I'm finished with a few users' awards and whatnot, why don't ya take a look? Tell me what you think. Be warned, it is very corny XD That is to say, these are the very basics of the thrilling story that lies ahead, but non of what I've presented here will change your life, lawl (also, brace yourself, it's pretty long) Prologue Downtown Painville: 2047 Foster waits patiently from the roof of an office building, peering down at the road below. She is on alert upon hearing a creak from the door behind her. She clinches her gun, her lower lip quivering with fright. A figure emerges from the door and takes a step forward. Foster shuts her eyes tightly. Seconds later, fierce expression flashes across her face. She draws her gun and swiftly turns toward the figure Foster suddenly lets out an airy gasp. She has been left in complete, utter shock. To be continued... Sneak Peaks It’s Far Too Late Days after the ceremony, Charlotte approaches Foster’s house in her car. From blocks away, the air grows murky with smoke and trees appear to be toppled over. The area has been left in ruins, but Charlotte convinces herself not to worry. Moments later, she parks beside the remains of a huge home. Left completely leveled, caved in, and blown to bits. Charlotte rushes from the car, scaling her way toward the demolished house. She falls onto the baked flooring and grieves over Foster. She proclaims her love and regrets letting her down. The tears continue streaming down her face until the barrel of a gun is placed to the side of her head. Charlotte quietly turns her face upward. She locks eyes with Laura, who clings the trigger To be continued… Lost and Found It’s a foggy evening in mid-August. Dylan (A.K.A: Raider) is returning home and listens to the news report through his portable radio: Many months have passed since the Tyrant paid a visit to the local boarding school. He was there to honor the graduating class and recruit the valedictorian to his royal staff. This particular student happened to be one of the most brilliant minds in the school’s history…and the daughter of rebellious masterminds. Although said traitors have been killed in hopes of terrorizing the insurgency, the child managed to escape. The authorities have put up a six-hundred-thousand spinel reward for her detainment. Dylan receives a phone call from a colleague and is greeted with a complaint. “I still can't believe this, Dylan! I just can't!”, he storms. “Mason”, Dylan sighs. Mason complains, “Why did it have to be them?” Dylan sullenly reiterates, “Apparently, there was a child involved.” Mason gathers his point, stating, “No kidding, but how can this be? Nathan and Natalie had no children!” Dylan comments, “Or, they kept it secret all along. Perhaps it was much safer that way.” On the other end, Mason is seated on a couch, watching the news report. “Safer?”, he growls. “They're both dead because some peculiar kid somehow exposed them as her parents! She blew their cover!” “I meant safer for the child. It may not be her fault if she, in truth, had relations with them. They seemed to have known this child was capable of great things. And her potential has gathered the attention of a ravaging Tyrant”, Dylan remarks confidently. “Maybe they didn't have a choice for themselves if it meant choosing her. Just imagine if that gift of hers fell into the wrong hands.” Mason jumps to his feet. “Which it did, and now look what has happened!”, he argues furiously. “It doesn't matter who this child is or what she’s capable of, she is a threat! And a big one! You saw that!” “Saw what, exactly?”, questions Dylan. In a bitter remark, Mason explains. “Are you kidding? She is responsible for directing the Tyrant to their home, is she not? And all evidence shows she was nowhere to be found afterwards? I don't even think she was there! The place blew up, for Pete’s sake!” He makes an observation, “If she was there, she couldn't have made it far.” Dylan sighs, “So what are you saying, Mason?” He goes on. “I'm saying, it’s her fault. This child is bait, Dylan! Why do you think they're publicizing her ‘disappearance’?” “Safety precautions have to be set in place, Mason”, he sighs. Mason is pacing in front of the TV set. “Get real. Nobody is going to look for her if it's caused this much of trouble already. But they know we will.” Dylan chimes, “Of course we will!” “We shouldn't”, Mason responds. And Dylan wonders, “Why not?” He proclaims, “Don't you get it? They want us to find her, and in turn, they’ll find us!” Dylan thinks through it, rubbing his chin. “Maybe…possibly.” He grows worried. Mason huffs, “Don't buy it, man. She's out to get us all, you know. And I happen to think you might even be next.” He shakes his head, loaded with concern. “As I've told you, I don't think this child is the threat here. There's a bigger reason behind all this and the child is a diversion.” Dylan is sure he gets the point, but Mason continues arguing. “Sure, ignore the signs. Whether you like it or not, I think it’s best if you go into hiding.” Mason has a seat and continues. “I worry this child will devastate our cause, all of it. She managed to overthrow our most powerful vigilantes, after all. Their lives and everything they stood for. Say they knew the child, so what? You think they meant to die for that?” Dylan attempts to resolve. “But is it right to blame the child? Or-” Mason is enraged. “What do you think? I told you, she's not their daughter”, Mason tugs on his hair, “she's just a menacing kid!” “Not just any kid. Whatever this child stands for, I doubt she meant for any of this to happen. Every child, every person has a life and unique qualities worth protecting. It may seem foolish to surrender over one child, but I believe it was no accident.” He pauses before realizing something, “I believe they meant to sacrifice it all.” Mason is shocked. “What?” He draws a conclusion, “They wanted to be sure this child had a chance. That is indeed worth protecting.” Mason presses a palm against his face. “Oh, brother. It begins…” He continues, “Similarly, it is our job to give everybody a chance. We are the peacekeepers of a broken world. We’re enforcing harmony one little step at a time. And that's just what we'll do, even if…,” Dylan stops dead in his tracks upon seeing a young girl. She lies unconscious and beat up near the road. In his silence, Mason takes the opportunity to mock him. “Well, sure, the death of two to defend one can lead to a potential outbreak and that'll be okay. That's more work for us! Right, Dylan?” To his chagrin, there is no response. “…Dylan, are you there?” Dylan puts the phone away and rushes to her aid. He checks for breathing and a pulse and finds both. Dylan gives off a sigh and stares at her. He is able to identify her as the girl he’s been hearing about, Foster. In one swift motion, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bunker for safety. To be continued… The Connection A week passes, Foster slowly regains consciousness upon hearing a familiar voice. She finds herself lying across a rigid couch. Without moving, she peers across to room, toward the voice. Her eyes make contact with a robust man, much taller than anyone she had ever seen. Foster watches his every move. He leans over a stove, preparing a meal. His voice echoes across the room as he talks with someone over the phone. Feeling threatened, Foster secures her pocket knife with no delay. She recalls what her parents told her to do if she was ever caught by the enemy. Now, she prepared to act and waited for the man to get closer. He sets a plate of food onto a tray, lifts it from the stove, and slowly makes his way toward Foster. “It’s him, that’s the man who killed my parents”, she thought to herself. Although she wished to lunge at the man, she makes an effort not to move. She studies his face vigilantly. The man bore resemblance to King Dan (A.K.A: Daniel, better known as “the Tyrant”), but he is older to some degree. “How long have I been out?”, she wondered. Foster is awake, but he fails to take notice and continues to spiel over the phone. She pays very close attention. To her surprise, he spoke words of hope and wisdom rather than the injustices of the Tyrant. Foster was unsure if the person on the other end was being tricked or if the Tyrant was secretly a decent guy. For a reason she was also unsure of, this side of him seemed familiar to her. Suddenly, he begins reciting the F.I.G.H.T. Agency’s code of honor. Her parents instilled the philosophy of this code in her many years ago. Foster grows tense and succumbs to a flashback: The day before she was sent off to boarding school, she saw this man in the doorway of her house. He met with her parents, as he did often, but Foster saw him for the first time that day. They mentioned this same code as he turned to leave. Her parents always told her that he was one of the good guys, but Foster never had the opportunity to meet him. And now, here he was. This man, quite stunning and all, was a force to be reckoned with. He gave her parents hope to stand up for what was right. He may have looked almost exactly like the Tyrant, but he was not a threat to her at all. He might actually be on her side! “Goodbye, Mason”, he says fretfully. As Dylan takes a seat, Foster tucks the knife behind her back. He sets the tray on his lap and puts the phone to the side. Dylan lets out a gentle sigh and speaks with her. He makes Foster aware that he will protect her with his life and do anything it takes to avenge her parents. Although Foster doesn't want to believe it, his compassion intrigues her. To comfort her, Dylan casually runs a hand across her back. He is left motionless, considering what Mason told him about her the instant his hand brushes against her pocket knife. To be continued... Trivia Have some interesting facts! *The Prologue is actually the "beginning of the end" in a sense. The events of the prologue don't actually occur until much later in the ROT spinoff *Raider's actual name is Dylan *In Lost and Found, Raider and Foster meet directly for the first time *It is revealed that Foster's parents were named Nathan and Natalie. We also learn how they died *Their currency is known as the "spinel" Category:Blog posts